Taking Over the Asylum
by persian85033
Summary: What went on behind the twisted mind of Lyle Bolton to turn him into the fearsom villain Lock-Up? Or perhaps he's not so twisted after all.
1. Chapter 1

Today, Lyle Bolton would be starting his new job. He would now be head of security at Arkham Asylum. Lyle knew just about everything there was to know about security systems and had always kept up to date with the latest techniques. The doctors, and even the illustrious Bruce Wayne, all thought he was the perfect man for the job… and Lyle certainly agreed with them.

Now he would see to it that those crooks were treated exactly like what they were. Scum. He hated how some of the prisons, such as Stonegate where he had worked, were run. Practically pampering the criminals put there to be punished. Unfortunately, there, he was in no position to do what was right.

In Arkham though, he knew he would definitely put a stop to those villains once and for all. He had actually wanted this job for a long time and now he'd finally got it, he would see to it that those who infected his city would wish they had never been born.


	2. Chapter 2

This was a prison? For the criminally insane? Lyle was not pleased with what he saw when he was shown around. A rec room? It seemed almost as though it were some kind of resort or something for these crooks! He also took a look at the security systems. Or lack thereof. It was no wonder they managed to escape so easily.

The first thing would be to see to the security. He'd come with a few ideas and decided for a start to electrify the doors and windows, which was something to be seen to and installed at once. He filled in the forms… no one objected… and he had that started right away.

He read through each file. It seemed that just about everyone had escaped a minimum of at least four times. Lyle grew angrier the more he saw how Arkham was run. It was perhaps even worse than Stonegate. And to think that this was for lunatics! Not even just criminals! But that would stop right now. He would see to it that it stopped. Now, this would be a real prison.

The windows and doors had to be completely electrified by the end of the week, the latest. The sooner, the better. Meanwhile, he would see to that rec room. He'd told the doctors that even though he had only been here no more than a couple of days, he had had to take everyone's privileges away. He explained that from now on any leniency would have to be earned. However, he had no intention of letting anyone in that room. Most likely, not even out of their cells. Privileges at Arkham would now be a thing of the past. And that included _every _privilege, as this scum deserved no privileges what so ever.

There would now be some new ones, much, much smaller, of course, specifically for solitary confinement. Hopefully there wasn't a single inmate who was a claustrophile… he didn't want them to _enjoy_ solitary after all… but if they were, well, he would simply be more creative and think of something much different for them. It would actually be better that they be claustrophobes. And if they weren't yet, they would certainly be before long.

But even those cells were not right, in his eyes. Any one that had a window, lights, or anything similar, that would have to be removed, along with any other furniture. Speaking of which, there must also be something done about the beds in their cells. They couldn't get rid of them unfortunately, but instead, he had some very hard pieces of wood so they would have to sleep on that. And have no access to any sort of artificial lighting, even. Perhaps it would be better, as well, to not keep meals at regular hours. Simply at random? He hated the idea of being disorganised but it was probably best he thought. And see to the temperature.

Maybe everyone should spend some time in solitary confinement… at least once? Or perhaps just choose whoever broke his rules first… or someone at random… and once the others learned of that experience…

Or was it better that they learned from personal experience? Then they would tell exaggerated stories, which might be even better. He must give that some more thought. Although…what if everyone had a scheduled time to spend in there? Perhaps once a week, the least? Once every couple of weeks? And even more so, and longer if they broke the rules. He thought he liked that idea best, and wrote it down in his notebook. It was organised. And Lyle liked order.

'Now,' he thought, taking out his calendar, 'the schedule'.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyle was pleased as he finished re-inspecting the new upgrades in the security systems. This would be the last time they'd be checked before starting. Although they would still be re-checked at least once a month, on the same day every month.

Lyle immediately began with instigating order in his new domain. This scum, apparently, was free to do as they wished. The only thing was their scheduled sessions with their doctors. That was about to change. As Lyle went down the corridor the alarm rang.

Starting today there would be no more sleeping in late. The latest was four thirty. Weekends as well, he decided. And everyone had to be up as soon as they heard the alarm, too. Anyone who refused to acknowledge it and stayed in bed, even awake, would be dragged out immediately.

This first morning no one was expecting it. Everyone was still sleeping soundly when they were awakened by the sound of the alarm. It was loud enough that no one could possibly excuse themselves by saying they hadn't heard it.

Harley was so taken by surprise in fact that she fell out of her bed. And she had been having such a neat dream! Now she wouldn't be able to find out how it ended! Pouting, she put her pillow, which had fallen along with her and the blankets, under her head. She lie on the floor, it would help her wake up a little more. Probably someone escaped last night and they'd barely noticed 'til this morning. But that was hardly reason to wake everyone else from their slumber!!!

She hadn't slept too well since the new head of security had ordered that the hard wood be put on all the beds. She would be surprised if she came across anyone who _had_ slept well the night before. As she looked up she saw precisely the one who was most likely guilty of having woken her up. The chief of security.

Passing her cell, Bolton saw Harley lying out on the floor. He fumed, and grabbed one of her pigtails, demanding to know what she was doing down there when she should be appreciating that she had a bed to sleep in at all. Many honest citizens were sleeping on the streets, while this scum thought the beds here weren't good enough for them! That was very well! Because from now on, Harley need not have to worry that she would have to suffer from the humiliation of sleeping on such a bed! Bolton pulled her out of her cell. This would be the first one in solitary.

Harley was so taken by surprise, that for once she didn't have any clue what to respond. She certainly never expected such treatment here! She'd slept in worse places than on hard wood boards, true, but at least her puddin', had never grabbed her by hair, at least, just by her arm. This really hurt! She'd never even think to complain even to herself again, when her puddin' or anyone pulled her by her arm again.

That was the last time she slept with her hair still in pigtails, she thought, as he pulled her out of her cell by her hair. He pulled very hard, too. Not to mention he shook and tugged at her hair as well! And he walked much faster than she did. She could barely keep her balance, as he pulled her, and made a desperate effort to keep her balance. It felt as though her head were about to split in two, and if she tripped, she felt almost sure he wouldn't stop and wait for her to get up. He would most likely keep pulling, and drag her on the ground by her hair. She hadn't done anything, either!

As soon as everyone was out of bed, instead of heading to breakfast, no one was going anywhere near the dining room until they had passed inspection. Everyone had exactly no more than fifteen minutes to shower and get ready. Anyone who wasn't would simply just not have breakfast.

Many inmates were also surprised to find that there was no hot water. No matter what, the water was _freezing_. Lyle had had the water heating system disconnected. Even though he hadn't worked here long, he was already starting to save money for them! Good. Such money, instead of being wasted on making these criminals more comfortable, would now go towards more important things which would actually help _protect_ Gotham instead. And cold water was much better anyway, as it wasn't as pleasant as bathing in warm water.

'Perfect', Lyle thought, looking at his watch, as he returned. The day was only beginning, and already, one of these lunatics was about to spend her first day in solitary. Of course, this was _only_ her first day.

Breakfast would be served in exactly three minutes. Right on schedule. Anyone not ready would not only _not_ eat breakfast, but also beginning their first day in solitary, as well. It seemed the perfect way to begin enforcing discipline. Of course, he had no doubt that before the week, if not the day was over, each and every one of these lunatics would have spend time in solitary.


	4. Chapter 4

Jervis and Jonathan were among the few who had been ready, and gotten to eat breakfast.

"I don't think I've ever seen so few people at breakfast," observed Jervis, as he looked around. "Whatever did happen to everyone?" he asked.

"The new head of security said there was going to be no breakfast for anyone who wasn't ready on time," replied Jonathan. "I guess they must have been sent back to their cells. Or perhaps the rec room."

"Really? Then I think I'm actually going to miss the old one."

True, the last one had been somewhat irritating, but then, all of them were. However, he had never stopped anyone from going to breakfast. Especially for something so minor.

Neither was really very hungry, as they were still a bit sleepy. Both because of how uncomfortable the beds were, and because of getting up so early.

"It'll probably only be for a few days. After that, he may just forget about all these ridiculous rules," said Jonathan. "Most of them do, after all, don't they? He's probably trying to make a good impression and all that."

Jervis nodded. A lot of them had acted just as severe for the first days of their jobs, but then mellowed out before long. No, he corrected himself, not _as_ severe, still…

"Did you hear just how Harley was screaming? And she's usually not one to cause trouble. Not really. I heard she wasn't sleeping on her bed, but on the floor," he exclaimed.

"Who would sleep in that bed?" shrugged Jonathan. "After they ordered those hard wood boards to be put on the beds." He shook his head. "It probably _is_ more comfortable on the floor!"

"Hmph! One would think they were a bit more considerate," said Jervis sullenly. "And to be waking everyone up at such an hour! Tsk tsk. It's only dawning just now!"

"But I didn't just hear her," Jonathan said. "I saw. He was dragging Harley by her hair. Literally dragging. She was on the floor, he wouldn't allow her to get on her feet!"

"By her hair?!" demanded Jervis.

"Yes. She's in solitary now."

Both of them looked unhappy. Though sometimes the inmates didn't get along amongst themselves, Harley was one who was well liked by just about everyone. Ands he hardly ever caused any real trouble. Jonathan looked around. Pamela wasn't there, either. Maybe she had ended up in solitary, too, as she would be furious if she had seen how this man… Bolton, was that his name?.. had treated Harley.

They had heard about some of the upgrades and such that the new head of security had ordered installed. His aim was to make escaping impossible, but Jervis simply dismissed that. Everyone always had their own methods to escape. That was hardly anything to worry about. And there would probably be more escapes, what with all these ridiculous rules and all!

"Well, at least she'll be out tomorrow," Jonathan said, in an effort to be more cheerful.

After all, solitary only lasted one day.

"And I think I am supposed to be having a session today."added Jervis. "So I guess I'll see you later in the rec room, and we can continue our chess tournament?"

Bolton almost threw Harley into the solitary cell. She had been in solitary before, but not like this, she thought. Nothing like this. Bolton had practically thrown her into the solitary cell, which was so narrow, she almost crashed against the wall on the other side, yet she hadn't fallen backwards, as she hit the door, which had now closed behind her. The cell was so narrow she could barely move.

After the door closed, she thought she had gone blind. There was absolutely no light coming from anywhere. Not a lightbulb, not a window, nothing. Every time she moved, it seemed that the walls were closing in on her. With each movement, she could feel one. Possibly the only one she couldn't feel was the ceiling.

Harley felt around the walls. There was always a button here, to call a doctor in case one needed their medication, or something… and she really needed some kind of pain killer as her headache had become unbearable. She loosened her hair, and rubbed her head, where Bolton had pulled and tugged at her hair. It was surprising it hadn't come off. After more fruitless searching she realized… there was now no such button.

Harley tried to sit, but even that was almost impossible. There wasn't even a chair here. She had to be careful, as every time she moved, she felt a wall next to her. The only thing she achieved was to break the water jug. Well, they would bring another one. This was going to be a very long day, she thought.

Finally, she sat on the floor, and hugged her knees. She would have had to, anyway, as the temperature suddenly dropped very quickly. Apparently, these new solitary cells were very cold. She shivered with cold, and her teeth started clattering, as Bolton lowered the temperature on the controls outside. She really wished she had a blanket, or put something warmer on.

That would be enough, thought Lyle to himself, as he carefully manipulated the controls. He would have the temperature rising again in only a couple of hours, of course. _Much_ higher. He took out a chart he would be keeping, and dated exactly the time and date he had put Harley in solitary, to see just when it would be time for the next 'phase' of her punishment. He thought for a while. She would only have one meal today. It should be…sometime between lunch and dinner.

This one would be a relatively short one, he decided. Usually, solitary here, was only one day, but not anymore. Still, this one would be short, compared to how long he planned to keep anyone in solitary, only twenty four hours, exactly, and this way, as soon as she got out, from what he read in her file, she was likely to go and tell the other inmates… who would then fear it more, as she was likely to exaggerate. Well, she wasn't going to be able to exaggerate much this time.

He looked at his watch. Time for breakfast was almost up, but he would still have time to inspect everyone's cell before breakfast was over.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as breakfast was over, everyone thought they would then be sent to the rec room. However, Bolton immediately sent them back to their cells.

Even though he hadn't been there long, the doctors were already impressed by Bolton. He had said that as the inmates were now his charge, he would personally escort each and every one of them to their sessions.

They could certainly see that there had been no mistake by hiring him. Not very many, if any, chiefs of security had ever taken his job so seriously, and seen to his responsibilities the way Bolton was doing. Now that he had had the security systems upgraded, things would go much more smoothly, the doctors thought.

As Jervis was about to head towards the office, he encountered Bolton.

"Oh, excuse me, but I have a session, and I'm supposed-"

"You were supposed to be there half a minute ago," said Bolton.

He grabbed Jervis's sleeve, and led him away from the dining room.

Bolton lightened his hold on Jervis, as they approached their destination, and knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said politely. "however, I had to see to Ms. Quinn, who is unfortunately, in solitary confinement." He sighed.

"That's fine, Mr. Bolton."

That was actually the first time since he had started working at Arkham that anyone had come remotely close to arriving on time for their sessions. Usually they would arrive much later.

"I'll be back for Mr. Tetch, in exactly forty five minutes," he said pleasantly before leaving.

Jervis stared behind at Lyle.

"I am perfectly capable of coming to and leaving from my sessions on my own," was the first thing he said, as he took his seat.

After all, he didn't need an escort! It was one thing was that he was a patient here, another that he was a child.

Bolton could see that he had impressed the doctor. 'Good', he thought. He would obviously be giving a very good impression, which was just what he wanted.

Everyone who had not had breakfast, had been sent back to their cells.

Jonathan, having returned to his after finishing breakfast, sat on the floor looking among his books while waiting for Jervis. Pinned to one wall, was the score for their chess tournament. He looked up at it. Jervis was beating him by at least two games. He took out a book titled _How to Become a Chess Champion in Seven Easy Lessons_, and opened it. Today, the score would certainly change.

Bolton, while patrolling the corridors, looked in and saw Jonathan studying the book intently.

Jonathan looked up as the door opened and he saw the chief of security.

Angrily, Bolton snatched the book from his hands.

"I do believe that is mine," Jonathan said coldly, holding out his hand for Bolton to give it back.

"You're not here to be reading!" Bolton said, as he looked around the cell.

He noticed the paper pinned to the wall, and tore it down.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" exclaimed Jonathan angrily.

"You won't be needing this anymore!" Bolton answered.

"Oh, really!" challenged Jonathan.

Jonathan decided not to argue. After all, he thought with satisfaction, Jervis also had a copy in his cell, so that wouldn't make such a big difference. However, the fact that he had taken the book did! Jonathan didn't have much time to dwell on that though, as Bolton began to collect the rest of his books. Usually, most of the books would be taken away when they took away his privileges.

"I have done nothing that merits taking my privileges away!"

"You scum deserve no privileges!" said Bolton, as he grabbed Jonathan's uniform.

No one had ever spoken to him like that here! Angrily, he watched as Bolton walked out of the cell with his scorepaper, and each and every last one of his books in hand. But he would have to give them back eventually, Jonathan knew.

Now what was he supposed to do? He looked at the clock. Jervis's session wouldn't take that much longer, he knew. As he settled back to wait he brooded on the new head of security.

Bolton looked through the things he had taken from Jonathan's cell. Several books. He knew that Jonathan was a professor. He had taken great care to research every small detail about each and every one of the inmates.

He studied the paper he had snatched from the wall. A chess tournament! He could see that the other player was Jervis. He had found no chess board in Jonathan's cell. There hadn't been one in the rec room either. That would mean it would have to be among Jervis's belongings. Well, not anymore.

His watch beeped. Looking at the time, he saw that he now had to see to his first inmate in solitary.


	6. Chapter 6

Harley was absolutely miserable. First it had been freezing, and then suddenly, the temperature rose. At first it felt nice to warm up, but before long, it wasn't just warm, it was almost boiling. She wished she hadn't taken her hair out of the pigtails. Now it stuck to her face, as she was sweating. She tried again to look for the button to call the doctor, but again, she only found it wasn't there.

Finally, she wasn't sure how much later, but the temperature seemed to stabilize. For a while anyway. Maybe these cells weren't insulated? But was the temperature outside really that extreme? What was oddest was that there had been no breakfast. If it had been that warm outside, wouldn't that mean the day would have started? And surely, it'd been nearly breakfast time when she'd been put in?

Bolton thought the day would seem longer to Harley if she had a late breakfast. Very late. He didn't want to mess up the schedule, but he did have to think that this scum needed to be taught a lesson, and only he was the one who could teach them. No, they would never go out and bring chaos to Gotham anymore. He would have them bring her something to eat, just after lunch. Unfortunately, he thought, she had been too upset, and said she wasn't hungry. That would be the perfect excuse for it. And that was just what she was going to say, if anyone asked her.

It was one of the longest days, if not the longest, in her life Harley thought. The worse too. She hurt everywhere, and was cramped from sitting on the floor in the tiny room all day. She couldn't fall asleep, either. And time seemed to have stopped, it seemed to her. There was no way to tell. At least sleeping would have made time go faster. Apparently, the only way she could tell the time would be when they brought her meals.

She thought she wasn't going to survive the entire day here. Or maybe it wasn't going to last all day, she thought in relief, when the door opened.

Harley had never been so eager to get out of solitary before. But that didn't last long. If she thought she had gone blind when she'd been in that dark closet (she couldn't think of it as a room), now she thought she would definitely go blind for sure. Lyle had turned on all the lights before letting Harley out. The glare from the lights burned her eyes, accustomed to the pitch darkness of solitary, as she tried to shield her eyes with one hand. Bolton had grabbed her other arm to pull her out. She couldn't stop her eyes from watering in the brightness.

Not just the lights, either, but everything hurt her. After being still so long, walking was painful. Pins and needles competed with cramps in her arms and legs but Bolton didn't slow his pace for her. Her spine cricked as she moved.

Normally, the sounds wouldn't bother anyone in Arkham as it was a pretty noisy place anyway, but now every little sound seemed to reverberate in her ears. She wanted to put her hands over them. When she tried to talk, even the sound of her own voice deafened her and the tread of their feet was like a drumbeat in her skull.

Bolton was pleased to see Harley's discomfort as he pulled her back to her cell. It had been a good idea to turn on all the lights. After being in the dark so long, and suddenly in the bright light, it was obvious that it was painful. The same for the sounds.

Everyone seemed to be getting ready for bed, she noticed when she managed to open her eyes a bit. Already? But it was only just past breakfast! Well, she would have to sleep anyway. Her head was throbbing from the lights and the sounds.

Bolton ignored her, as she asked for an analgesic for the pain, and threw her back in her cell. Harley would have thought she should have been thrilled to be back in her own cell, and could actually move, but that didn't make up for the terrible headache she now had, and the way she ached all over. As she collapsed onto the hard bed her eyes welled up once again but this time not from the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Sessions got boring after a while, Jervis thought. The doctors did listen, but one had to be careful after all. It was better to talk to the other inmates. The doctors said they understood, but he knew they didn't really. It was only good when you needed to vent.

He was glad to get out but waiting outside, he saw, was the chief of security. Jervis frowned. This was ridiculous! He hated to be treated like a child.

"I must go back to my cell before proceeding to the rec room," he told the guard. He needed to get his chess set if he and Jonathan were to continue with their tournament, but he didn't try to explain _that_.

"You're not going to the rec room," Lyle replied.

"Excuse me?" His escort didn't reply but swiftly guided Jervis towards his cell.

Did this new chief of security not know how things were done here at Arkham? Well, he would simply go on to the rec room himself, Jervis decided. He did have to stop at his cell first though, so he followed Bolton without argument. There he would simply get what he needed and go meet Jonathan.

As they walked he noticed it seemed as though somehow, someone had turned the volume down. Usually, there was a good deal of noise here, but today it seemed subdued. Possibly because most of the inmates had missed breakfast.

Jervis was surprised to see that just about everyone was in their cell. Well, maybe they were still tired as well. He cheered up a bit, thinking that with the lack of noise he would be better able to concentrate.

It was a bit difficult to concentrate sometimes, with other inmates watching television, arguing what channel to watch, and others still accusing others of cheating during board games. And of course, every now and then… pretty often actually… a fight would break out, the guards and doctors would have to intervene, and some inmates ended up in solitary. Or they had to be given sedatives and ended up losing privileges.

His mind wandered back to his forthcoming game. He was winning the tournament. Obviously. What was most difficult was when a single game took more than a day, which happened often. Then they would have to write down whose turn it was and proceed the next day. Today though, would be a day they would start a new one.

As they got to his cell and Jervis went the get his chess set, he saw that it was gone. He stopped in shock. Had it been stolen? Here? Of course, many of the inmates did steal but theft was actually a rare thing at Arkham. The only time it happened usually was when someone else wanted to annoy you, but even then when they had to leave the set in the rec room, so they could resume a game the day afterward, they always found it the same way it had been before.

He turned to the chief of security.

"I think someone seems to have taken some of my possessions."

The chief of security simply ignored him and turned to leave the cell. Was he being ignored?! He spoke louder.

"I think someone seems to have taken some items from my cell!"

He wished he hadn't done that, as before he knew it, the chief turned back and grabbed him by his collar.

"I don't think you'll be needing any of them anymore," Lyle said with a tight smile.

Jervis wanted to say something back, but found himself unable to, simply stuttering as he was thrown down to the floor. He watched the chief standing just outside the door, locking it, and for one of the few times in his life, Jervis was speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

Harley sat away from everyone else during lunch the next day, and kept quiet, which was a bit unusual for her. She would usually be pretty lively. But of course, it wasn't as if solitary was something one would enjoy sharing.

Jervis and Jonathan sat arguing at another table close by, accusing each other of having been the one responsible for the chief of security taking their things.

"I was in a session most of the morning!"argued Jervis. "Therefore, the only explanation is that you must have broken a rule, and are responsible!"

"I am sure, though, you must have given the impression that it was interfering with your treatment, and the doctor ordered it taken away."replied Jonathan coldly.

"Don't talk so loud!"exclaimed Harley, wincing, and putting her hands over her ears.

Her hearing was still a bit sensitive. Not to mention her eyes as well.

Both of them turned from their argument and looked at her.

"You really don't look so well, child."said Jonathan.

Both him and Jervis looked concerned.

"Well, just how do you expect me to look?! After spending such a horrible day yesterday!"she cried.

"I've never known being in solitary to have affected anyone so much."said Jonathan.

"It wasn't just solitary!"she exclaimed, although in a whisper. "It was worse!"

Both stared. Worse?

"Come come now, solitary isn't really so bad."said Jervis.

Harley shook her head.

"You have no idea!"she cried.

"Everyone's been in solitary at least once. It's almost part of the routine around here. Isn't it?"Jervis continued.

Jonathan agreed.

Neither had seen Harley look so terrified before, which of course, sparked Jonathan's interest.

Lyle was watching, as he patrolled. He could see Harley talking to Jervis and Jonathan. They had been discussing he wasn't quite sure what now, but he would find out soon enough. He had had microphones installed just about everywhere, and he could simply replay any conversation he wanted to hear anytime at his own leisure. There was going to be absolutely nothing which would happen here without his knowing it, that was for sure. Not one. And this conversation was certainly going to be interesting to hear, he knew.


	9. Chapter 9

"She looked terrified."Jervis agreed.

Now the topic had changed from who was responsible for confiscation of their belongings to concern over Harley's reaction.

"But of course, this would be your area of expertise."he continued.

"She wasn't like that before yesterday. It must have been something she encountered while in solitary."

"Of course. But nothing ever happens when one is in solitary. Simply meals. And medication."

"She made it sound as though it were more than a day she spent in there."

They thought for a while. However, neither seemed to be able to come up with an explanation for Harley's behavior.

She insisted that she had spent more than one day in solitary, which of course wasn't true. Perhaps it was simply because it seemed like more than one day to her. Although they couldn't explain why.

"Well, solitary isn't quite fun, after all,"began Jonathan.

"I always have thought they should put some kind of entertainment there."said Jervis.

Though most of the inmates would have preferred a tv, personally, he preferred books. Especially by his favorite author, Lewis Carroll. He and Jonathan had actually discussed this several times before, although Jonathan said he preferred more instructive books. However, there was little hope of getting the doctors to see this. Or the guards.

"But it's most likely she's simply making it all up. After all, there is simply no possible way for the cells to be freezing, or boiling as she said. Especially not at the same time."finished Jonathan.

"True. If it's even remotely true, it is simply a figment of her imagination, I'm afraid to say."

"It is."said Jonathan.

They smiled. Just what kind of things could Harley be making up next. Spending a day in solitary wasn't fun, and possibly the only thing she did most of the day, instead of thinking about what she had done, was probably thinking what she would say when she got out.

Lyle went through the videos and recordings of that morning. There was time set apart each day to do this. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon, once during lunch, and before bed. He trusted no one else. He liked to be in charge himself. After all, who knew how to do the job better than he did? And this way, he had more control. Absolutely nothing happened in his domain without his being aware of it at once.

He took out his notes. He always noted whenever something looked suspicious, so he would remember to look into that first. And right now, the first thing would be Miss Quinn, of course. She had hardly spoken to anyone all day. She did, however, speak to Tetch and Crane, he had noted. Now he would see just how effective his methods were.

They had been arguing over which of them had gotten their possessions confiscated. Lyle smiled. Obviously, both of them did, didn't they see it? One by causing disorder using that fear gas, and the other by doing the same using mind control. He hated to think about it. But now that it was up to him, he would see that they wouldn't be using either of them to bring chaos to Gotham again.

It was probably best that neither of them believed Miss Quinn when she was speaking of the day before. Tetch looked amused, while Crane interested. Both listened patiently. However, they simply seemed to dismiss it, as an invention of hers. Well, it probably wouldn't be long until they experienced it themselves. Lyle congratulated himself on having chosen Miss Quinn as the first to go in solitary. He couldn't have made a better choice.


	10. Chapter 10

"How long do you suppose this will last?"asked Jonathan at dinner.

It seemed that lately, the only time they got to talking was during meals. And even so, not always, as sometimes one or the other wouldn't make it.

"I personally think these rules are ridiculous."sighed Jervis.

Harley had a session the next day. She had noticed that neither Jonathan nor Jervis had believed her. Of course, they listened, but they seemed to dismiss it casually. It was nothing to be dismissed casually!

Sure, she would make things up sometimes! Or add to them to make them more interesting, but this was true! Completely true! And they didn't believe her! For once she had told the truth, and no one believed her! Did this mean the doctor wouldn't believe her, either? For once, she though she was actually looking forward to her session. Mostly they would be boring, but she knew that as soon as she told her doctor, this chief of security, this Lyle Bolton would be gone as soon as possible. And she was determined to tell her doctor all about it.

Ever since getting out of solitary, she had done her best to stay as far away from him as possible. She tried not to show her fear as he led her. As soon as they exited into the corridor, however, he turned and spoke to her.

"I wouldn't say a word about your day in solitary to the doctor if I was you." said Lyle.

"Well, you're not me!" said Harley, despite her fear. "And when I tell them, they'll get rid of you!"

"That won't happen, I assure you. It'll be your word against mine!" he grabbed her by her collar. "Who do you think they'll believe? Even the other two didn't believe you, did they?"

Harley knew he was right. Jervis and Jonathan hadn't believed her. Neither had anyone else. If they hadn't, why should any of the doctors?

"They'll believe me." she said with a confidence she didn't really feel.

"They'll believe _me_! And when they do, it'll be a week in solitary for you!" Lyle promised.

Harley trembled in fear. A week?! Remembering just that one day, she didn't think she would survive that!

"No, not a week!"she said.

Lyle let her go, and led her to the doctor's office. Before going in, he gave her a warning look.


	11. Chapter 11

Harley took a seat. She could remember that day in solitary. If she said anything, she'd be in there a whole week! And no one knew better than she just what that meant! The best thing would probably be to pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened, and be her usual self. The doctor had to not suspect anything. She just couldn't go back in solitary! She just couldn't!

"I see that almost everyone seems to be better behaved." said one of the doctors, as Bolton accompanied him, while he was checking several medical charts, and dispensing medications.

"Yes," said Lyle. "That's part of my job, after all, isn't it?"

"I don't know just what your methods are, , but they certainly seem to work!"

The doctor sounded impressed.

And he should be, thought Lyle.

"No other chief of security we've ever had has even come close to achieving what you have. Why, there hasn't been a single escape since you've started! And the inmates seemed a bit more subdued. I certainly must suggest that we extend your contract! Everyone is very pleased with the results you've achieved in such a short amount of time! We are very lucky to have you."

Lyle smiled.

"I would be very pleased to have my contract extended."

The doctor stopped at each cell to check each chart.

"Hmm, it seems, however, that a lot of the inmates seem to have very little appetite." the doctor commented.

"I'm not sure why that would be, doctor." answered Lyle.

He looked around.

Of course, he thought, it was obviously because most of the inmates ended up missing meals. However, the doctors would never know this, he knew.

"Excuse me, doctor!" Jervis's voice said from his cell. "But I would like to know when I can get my belongings back! Apparently, someone else lost their privileges, and with it, it appears, I lost mine as well. However, I have done nothing to merit that!"

"He was trying to hurt one of the other inmates, apparently, over having lost a chess match." Lyle made up. "I decided it might be best to revoke his privileges for a while."

The doctor made some quick notes in his notebook.

"Nope. You are absolutely right, ." said the doctor, before turning to Jervis. "I will certainly see about that." he finished sternly.

As soon as he'd left, Lyle went straight to Jervis's cell, and angrily dragged him out.

"You think you deserve any privileges!" he said.

Jervis gasped for air, as Lyle had grabbed him by his collar, and was now dragging him backwards. He couldn't see where he was being taken.

Lyle opened the door to one of the solitary cells, threw Jervis in, and locked the door.

Jervis hit the wall in the narrow cell, and heard the lock on the other end, before hearing Bolton's footsteps walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Jervis sat, or tried to sit, in the tiny room. There was barely any room to move. He didn't remember solitary being anything like this. Then he remembered Harley. He and Jonathan had thought she was making the whole thing up, although now that he was here, perhaps it was true? He shook his head. Of course not.

Well, the day was almost over, and there was no way he could spend the night here, he knew. That would simply be unthinkable. What one was supposed to do in scenarios like this was to think about what one had done to be punished. But he hadn't done anything.

Jonathan had seen how the chief of security had dragged Jervis away. He was too bored, and upset that Jervis had lost his privileges, and losing his own as well, to even give it a second glance. Perhaps when he got out, then they would see that he had learned his lesson, and would give them their things back.

Lyle went through his notes. He had also noted things the doctors would notice. Just like the comment he had made about several of the inmates not having an appetite. But Lyle knew just how to take care of that, as well, of course. And he would see to that now.

He thought it would not be good for it to be so sudden. Perhaps he should start with only a few. And the perfect ones would be the ones in solitary. Yes, he thought, that would be the surest way, so he immediately set to work on it. He looked at his watch. He had only allowed himself a couple of minutes before he had to get back to patrolling the next ward, so he would have to do this quickly, before it affected his routine, so he hoped it wouldn't take too long.

There was absolutely nothing he hadn't thought of, as he pressed a few keys. The lights would remain on-no, off, he thought. Off would be best? He debated with himself, wondering what would work most effectively, and keeping an eye on the clock. Perhaps…off he finally decided. He programmed them to turn off in that particular cell in…half an hour. Perfect, he thought. Now to add the new feature in the solitary cells. The concentration should be…35ppm, he decided. Or rather perhaps…40ppm. It should only start out being a rather moderate exposure.

This new method would be one of the most effective and best ones, Lyle knew. He consulted his chart. Jervis would only be the first one he would try it on. Smiling, he stood up. He could see everything and everyone on the many hidden cameras, and hear through the many hidden microphones. This pleased him. There was nothing out of his control. Nothing. He was in _complete_ control of everything and everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Harley had also seen the chief of security drag Jervis. She was sure he was going to him in solitary. Poor Hat Guy!she thought. And she was the only one who knew what that meant. No one else did.

It had been two days since then. And Jervis still hadn't gotten out of solitary. Perhaps he may have escaped, thought Jonathan. After all, solitary was only for one day. To think about whatever one had done, and realize why they had ended up there. He didn't know what Jervis had done, but at least it had been good to help him escape, so he didn't worry too much.

Harley had also noticed that Jervis had been more than two days. Could it be that he had ended up getting a week in solitary?! That could mean they may just never see him again!

Lyle had decided to keep Jervis in the solitary cell for at least three days. In order for his treatment to be most effective, he would have to be exposed to it for at least a reasonable amount of time. During that time, on the first day, Lyle had had the first two meals brought in four hours apart, to give the impression of it being lunch and dinner, and no meals at all the next day. It would be good for it to seem like it had been a very _long_ night. Finally, just before dinner on the last day, one and a half hours after 'breakfast', he decided it would be good to let him out.

Enough exposure, he thought, taking out his keys, and opening the door. Jervis looked up. About time, he thought. He didn't think any night had ever seemed as long! It was only a bit after breakfast, although he hadn't felt at all like eating.

He was not only stiff, from being in that small, narrow room all night, but he was awfully dizzy, and had a terrible headache, as well. He stood up slowly, swaying slightly, and walked slowly out into the corridor. Although he knew his way around, he didn't even protest at the fact that the chief of security was going to escort him back to his cell.

"I haven't got all day!" he said, as he pushed Jervis.

It pleased Lyle to see just how effective such a small dose of his treatment was.

Jervis could barely keep track of where he was going, he was so dizzy. He kept swaying, and sometimes bumping into walls, which of course, only served to please Lyle more. Lyle would also keep grabbing and pushing him, which would cause him to lose his balance and fall, which Lyle would only encourage.

Finally, they reached the cell. Jervis was glad to see that he was finally at his own cell. He didn't think he'd ever have felt so relieved to see it. Lyle grabbed him, causing him to lose his balance once more, and threw him into the cell.


	14. Chapter 14

"What did you do to earn such time in solitary?" asked Jonathan when he saw Jervis.

Jervis knew the question would be very silly to ask, but he had to ask it.

"Exactly how long was I in solitary?"

Jonathan stared.

"Three days, of course! What did you do?"

"Three days?" Jervis was astounded. "That's impossible!"

"That's how long you were kept."

Jervis didn't know what to say.

"It didn't feel like three days."

"Even in solitary one can keep track of time."

Jervis simply nodded.

"But you still haven't told me what you've done." Jonathan said.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not quite sure." answered Jervis. "One of the doctors was dispensing the medication, and checking on everyone, you know how that is. And as I don't have a session for a while, I decided to ask right then and there. I wanted to know why I had my privileges taken away."

"I thought we agreed that was because our tournament was interfering with your treatment." said Jonathan coldly.

Normally Jervis would have pointed out, once again, that this treatment had nothing to do with it. But right now, he simply had a very bad headache, and did not want to argue.

"The chief of security said it was because due to the tournament, I had gotten into a fight with someone else, over a chess game."

"But you would simply have pointed out that wasn't so." said Jonathan impatiently. "And of course, I would have confirmed that statement."

"Actually, the doctor left just before I had a chance to contradict him. The chief came back, right after he left, and simply put me in solitary."

"Isn't it obvious?!" said Harley.

She had been listening to them. They both turned.

"You were in solitary because you told the doctor! He'll put you in solitary for a week, if you ever try to tell anyone about it again!"

"Now that's impossible!" replied Jervis. "Quite impossible."

"Is it?"

"Why, of course."

"He threatened me with a week in solitary if I said anything!"

Jervis and Jonathan stared.

"But he would be fired immediately."


	15. Chapter 15

"Simply nonsense." said Jonathan. "A week in solitary indeed!"

Jervis remained quiet, but then spoke.

"I think it is quite possible."

"Of course not!"

"Harley was not exaggerating when she spoke of her experience in solitary." he said quietly.

Surely Jervis wouldn't believe Harley's tales, Jonathan thought.

Jervis guessed what Jonathan was thinking.

"No. I think it's quite true. You haven't spent time in solitary." he said.

"Of course I've spent time in solitary! Everyone has."

"Not like this." Jervis sounded scared.

"They simply increased the amount of time one has to spend in solitary." said Jonathan impatiently.

Jonathan surveyed him. It was obvious Jervis was terrified. He wondered what had gotten into both him and Harley for them to suddenly be so scared. Surely spending more than a day in solitary wasn't good enough to suddenly be frightened. Of course, he must find out what it was. It would be very interesting. And it may prove useful in a future escape, as well.

"I think I will return to my cell." Jervis finally spoke. "I simply have not felt well at all since I'm out."

Before leaving, he turned to Jonathan.

"And do behave." he said. "You really don't want to end up in solitary for any reason." he shuddered.

It was apparent that they had both faced something during their time in solitary. However, perhaps they were not aware of it, it seemed. Jonathan decided he simply must find out what it was.

Just what could possibly be going on? He looked up, and saw Lyle Bolton. Just as with any of the guards, he didn't really take much notice. One got used to them. After all, in here they were everywhere, weren't they? Perhaps the doctors had ordered new measures in solitary to make sure everyone kept out of it as long as possible, he simply decided.


	16. Chapter 16

Lyle looked through his lists. He was now filling out a form. He filled out forms for everyone whom he had put in solitary. He was currently filling out one for Jervis.

There was no doubt that his methods and especially his new treatment were bringing excellent results. The doctors were certainly impressed. Not simply by the behavioral changes, but by the amount of money he seemed to be saving. They could not have been more pleased.

Of course, the money that usually went into things like comforts for the inmates, was now, he hoped being put to good use, and helped keep Gotham more organized. Much less chaos. More order. Nothing pleased Lyle more. He hated unpredictability and chaos. Which is just what they brought to the city.

Every aspect of life in Arkham was now under his control. And Lyle liked to be in control. There was _nothing_ happening in his domain without his being aware of it at once. The inmates were forbidden from socializing with each other, except at mealtimes, which, unfortunately, they had to eat in the dining room.

He would have liked to have the meals brought to each one, so as to keep them from ever leaving their cell. Except to spend time in solitary, of course. However, he had noted in his notebook, that would cost a bit more money, and decided against it. But after all, he also had all his microphones and everything in the dining room, so that was no problem. And of course, they deserved no comforts or considerations. When did they ever worry about or have any considerations?!

He wanted to be aware of everything the inmates would say. He looked up, at one of the monitors which showed what he could see through one of his cameras. Lyle noted that Jervis who had recently gotten out of solitary, only…he looked at his notebook…half an hour ago. He was pleased to see just how unpleasant the experience had been.

It was just what he deserved!thought Lyle fiercely. After all, how else would he be able to keep these…this scum from keeping more disorder, more chaos to Gotham?! He knew the only way to protect Gotham from them was to take the most extreme measures to keep them from ever going out and bringing chaos. Both as punishment for them, and protection for the city.

He had always hated for things to be disorganized and unpredicatable and chaotic. Lyle liked order and predictability, something which the inmates disrupted constantly whenever they escaped. But that would cease to happen. It pleased him whenever there was anyone else brought in. That meant that there was one less in the city. One more here, under his control.

Of course, he knew that some were under the impression that they're sentence was only until they were declared sane, but Lyle knew better. Once they were here, they were here to stay. He would make sure of that.

He took one of the tapes, and turned on the recording of Jervis in the dining room, after he had gotten out of solitary. Lyle always listened to any of the inmates sharing their experience in solitary. It seemed as though the other one, Jonathan Crane, didn't believe him, but that was no problem, Lyle thought. After all, he would soon be able to experience it for himself. And what Jervise was now sharing, Lyle would make sure, would be nothing compared to what he had in store for everyone during future punishments.


	17. Chapter 17

Both Jervis and Harley seemed very different after their experience in solitary, Jonathan noticed. Of course, he could see that they were afraid. But afraid of what? He wondered. He himself had spent time in solitary, of course. But he had never come out like that. Nor had anyone for that matter.

They also seemed to be particularly afraid of the chief of security. It didn't seem like anything particularly terrible had happened to them. They had no bruises, cuts or anything. So obviously, he wasn't torturing them. Solitary could not have such an impact on anyone. He decided he must find out what this was all about. It may lead him to a new way to study fear, he thought. However, neither of them seemed keen to talk about their experience in solitary.

"Only spending some time in a cell by yourself?" he asked irritably over breakfast.

"It wasn't a cell!" said Jervis indignantly.

"It was more like a tiny closet." agreed Harley.

Perhaps the chief was using a new more potent fear gas? He said so.

"I almost wish he did use your fear gas!" exclaimed Jervis.

Jonathan frowned, looking from one to the other.

Lyle could see that Jonathan was very interested in the other inmates' experience in solitary. He smiled to himself. Jonathan shouldn't worry too much, as he was soon going to be living this experience for himself. He looked through Jonathan's record. Of course, he thought. Fear. Apparently this filthy scum liked to bring fear to Gotham. Lyle was furious, and he snapped in pencil. He could only imagine such a thing. Everyone frightened, pandemonium reigning over the city.

He looked back up at the monitor, and turned the volume up on the speaker. He could see that Jonathan had not spent any time in solitary. Lyle decided it was time for that to change. He was interested in what they had experienced while in solitary, was he? Lyle would certainly see to it that he soon would have an answer. He made his way to Jonathan's cell.

"I've noticed you have quite an interest in my methods, especially the changes made in solitary." he said.

Jonathan stared. Just how had the chief found out about that? he wondered.

"One of the other inmates commented to me just how you've been inquiring about it."

Jonathan looked up immediately. Someone else had told him? That was impossible! No one would do that! No one shared anything with the guards. Why, not even with the doctors! He was about to speak when Lyle spoke again.

"But that won't be necessary anymore. You're about to experience it for yourself!" he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Jonathan had initially thought that Harley and Jervis were exaggerating, however, he could now see they weren't. At least not about the size. It was certainly smaller than he remembered, he could hardly move, not to mention that it was extremely warm. Harley and Jervis had said that the temperature in the solitary cells changed constantly. It was obviously going to be uncomfortable to be standing here all day.

Although now he had other things on his mind. Or at least he tried to. He wondered just who could have told the chief of security about his comments? It was something of an unspoken rule that the inmates never shared anything with the guards. Or sometimes, some things with the doctors, even. But how else could the chief of security have found out? He had only spoken to Jervis and Harley. Some of the other inmates as well, but not about the punishments.

He had demanded from the chief to know just who had done something so cowardly as to tell him what inmate had told him. After all, didn't he have a right to know? None of the inmates would do such a thing! So it must be someone new who had broken one of the unspoken rules. Not that being new was an excuse. However, the chief ignored him and refused to answer his questions.

Lyle decided that Jonathan would have to spend more time in solitary than anyone else. Or rather than anyone else so far. It would probably take a bit longer for this one to learn his lesson. Lyle consulted his calendar, to see if Jonathan had any sessions any time soon. He saw that it wouldn't be so for at least two weeks. Perhaps he could end this punishment only the day before the session. Yes, that would be best, Lyle thought. However, he should give the impression that it had been two and a half weeks. The fact that Jonathan thought he had missed his session might work for the best, he decided, and marked that neatly in his calendar.

He admitted that he was a bit worried that his methods might not work so well on him. He could see that Jonathan was obviously upset that Lyle had known he had been questioning his methods. Of course, he had obviously not heard it from any of the other inmates, but rather through a few of his highly useful microphones. This, of course, would work to his advantage. As the inmates knew absolutely nothing about him listening in on their conversations, this would actually help cause distrust among them, which pleased him. This Scarecrow as he called himself, thought he was the master of fear. Lyle would soon show him just what he unleashed on the city when he escaped. It would now be him the one shaking in fear.

Not to mention his new treatment, with which he was pleased, as so far it had achieved excellent results. He didn't want him to lose judgment, or have any memory loss, though, as he consulted his chart to check the levels. He was determined that the inmates remember every single minute of their experience, just as he himself and other citizens of Gotham remembered the chaos this scum initiated. He would start handling it a bit differently, he decided. He would start with 800 ppm, however, switch it off within an hour and a half, and then perhaps wait for exactly three hours, before turning it back on.


	19. Chapter 19

Jervis was pacing up and down, wondering how long it would be before Jonathan was let out of solitary. He wouldn't be surprised if it took more than an entire week. He shuddered. A week, locked up in that place. But, of course, he thought, this chief of security, he actually trembled a bit when he thought of him, obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. After all, Jonathan knew just about everything about fear.

And just what had Jonathan done to have earned so much time, he wondered. But then he himself had done nothing. He had simply demanded to have his belongings back, which of course, was reasonable. It was now obvious that this chief of security was not in the least like any of the others. While the others may have started out determined to prevent escapes and such, and they did make a few changes, but eventually they seemed to realize that the inmates were much too intelligent and astute. And they would usually give up, and perhaps resign. However, this particular one seemed the contrary. He seemed to like his job more and more and become much more efficient as time went by.

At least the doctors would say Lyle was efficient. None of the other chiefs of security had been so capable and done such a good job. Escapes had not only decreased, but now there were absolutely none! Lyle was just the kind of security personnel Arkham needed. They'd thought of hiring more, but Lyle insisted that he could handle the job himself, and didn't want them to have to spend any unnecessary money. So apart from Lyle himself, they only had relatively few people. At least compared to before.

The inmates were better behaved as well. Although now there seemed to be some kind of outbreak of the flu or something else among the inmates, which was a bit puzzling, as they knew nothing of Lyle's special treatment.

Of course, the real reason Lyle wanted no one else was because he wanted no one to mess up his system. Not only did he have complete control over the inmates, but he didn't want anyone intruding and messing his neatly organized system.


	20. Chapter 20

Although Jonathan was fascinated by fear, he had never really felt it as much like he did during those weeks in solitary. Wouldn't his doctor know that he had missed his session? Or perhaps he had been told he was in solitary, and the chief of security had refused to cut the time he spent in there? He had lost track of how much time he had been there, but surely they couldn't keep him too long, could they? He felt absolutely awful, as soon, he began to get very bad headaches, he was uncomfortable in this small room, and he thought he could begin to hear or see other things, which of course, he realized were most likely just his imagination. He had lost track of time, so it felt like he had been here forever.

Was this really what fear felt like? He had never experienced it himself. Not really. Not like this. He was, after all, the master of fear. However, he began to wonder just how much he really did know about fear. After all, he had never really felt fear, not like this, until now. For the first time, he seriously considered escaping Arkham, but not to go back to crime, simply to get away! And perhaps invent some kind of antidote to this! For the first time, he wanted not to cause fear, but to remove it. That would be what he would do as soon as he got out of here! He had to get out of here! And soon! Before he ended up in another time in solitary! Only how to get out?! The chief of security was much more fearsome and difficult to outsmart than any before, and the inmates had no clue to how act. He had found out somehow, what Jonathan had commented to some of the others. It could only be, then that no one could be trusted.

Of course, Lyle was perfectly confident that escaping was absolutely impossible. Not with all his cameras, microphones, and supervision. Not even the doctors knew just how things were, after all.

They had been a bit concerned at the fact that there was suddenly some kind of outbreak of the flu, but Lyle had simply insisted that some bug must be going around, and he was more than capable of handling it, including giving out the medications himself. Of course, this was something he only said, as he would choose the medications perfectly, so instead of making them better, he would make it worse, so as to show this scum more what they deserved.

The inmates also seemed to be changing amongst themselves. No one seemed to talk to anyone anymore. Everyone had found out what had happened to Jonathan for questioning the new chief's methods. And Jonathan had simply commented about it to two of the other inmates. Yet, the chief had found out. How? Everyone looked at everyone else, distrusting them. You couldn't trust anyone anymore. Perhaps some were actually the chief's spies, and that was why they had told him about Jonathan! What if unknowingly they had made some kind of comment, or confided in another inmate, and ended up in solitary themselves! Everyone had spent time in solitary at least once by now, and no one wanted to go back, not because it was boring or anything, but because they were genuinely terrified.

No one confided in their doctor, either, as that would only earn them even more time in solitary. After all, how would the doctors believe them? They had seen just how the doctors acted whenever they came. The chief would always act pleasant, and he would always be next to them, so they had no chance to say anything. The doctors seemed pleased with him, as well. They commented on how the inmates were extremely well behaved, no escapes, and what a good job he did. How could they believe the inmates, when they held the chief in such high esteem? It would be his word against theirs, the chief had warned, and they would obviously believe him.


	21. Chapter 21

When Jonathan was out of solitary, there was only one thing on his mind. He had no idea of the date, if he had missed his session, or what. He took little notice of the other inmates. But then, the inmates took little notice of each other, now, as they were terrified of each other. It was perhaps the one time when he was surrounded by such fear that he took little interest. This could probably have been an interesting thing to observe. If he wasn't so terrified himself. Right now, there was only one thing on his mind, however. He simply had to get away! Away from…_him_. That was the only reason escaping was on his mind. Not to do any experience, but to get as far away from Arkham as possible. Far from Lyle Bolton.

Lyle would tell them they were scum, they didn't deserve to live. Perhaps, thought some of the inmates, he was right. Such fear, such terror, was in the atmosphere. It was almost as though no one even dared to breathe in Lyle's presence. He would go down the corridors, and one could almost feel the terror. The entire place was empty, for no one ever came out of their cells. Sometimes Lyle would simply pick someone to spend time in solitary, as he kept a strict schedule dictating who would spend time in solitary, how much, and when. Everyone had to spend as much time in solitary as possible, he had decided. He had had to stop his special treatment for a while, as the doctors were concerned about the outbreak of the flu among the inmates. Of course, Lyle knew it was no flu. It was simply proof of how effective his new treatment was, and he would not permit the doctors to find out. He had to continue using it.

Jonathan could only think of escaping. Only how? No one had escaped since the current chief of security had taken over. Everyone had actually given up hope of leaving Arkham ever again. They barely left their cells, much less Arkham. However, Jonathan, thought he had no other choice. If he stayed here…! He couldn't stand the thought. Only _how_?

As Lyle turned turned on the electrifiers on the doors, and checked to make sure that they were working perfectly, he noticed that a few hadn't turned on. He was taken aback, but then mastered himself, and furiously searched for the cause. He hadn't expected this! He felt more furious by the second, seeing as how this had happened.

Jonathan was so light headed from having been exposed to Lyle's treatment, that he accidentally tripped, and touched the door. It took him a while before realizing that the door was electrified, and withdrew his hand. That was when he realized it wasn't electrified. This was his chance! Although all the inmates knew Arkham like the back of their own hand, now Lyle knew it even better, perhaps. Jonathan didn't stop to think, there was only one thing on his mind. To get away! Like many times, he opened the door, and escaped.

_As it's getting close to Lyle's hearing, should the inmates still be too terrified to say anything, or should they speak up?_


	22. Chapter 22

Lyle couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Jonathan was wrong. Just how?! How could this have happened?! He could picture in his mind just what that lowlife who called himself the Scarecrow could possibly be doing right now! Causing people to act in unexpected ways! Causing chaos! Just how could this have happened? He had let the people of Gotham down. He had failed to keep them locked here in Arkham.

But that wouldn't happen again! He could now see that there was a failure in his methods. A flaw! But that could be remedied. He needed more control! He would use this as an example, he decided. He would make sure no one else had the opportunity to escape. Not ever!

Lyle decided this had happened because he had overlooked something. There was something outside his control. He must have more control, he decided. So they thought they could simply escape whenever they wanted? He would show them much better. Besides, he thought, surely the Scarecrow would be brought back?

But then how could he, Lyle Bolton, ever face any of the citizens of Gotham? He had let the city down by failing to keep the Scarecrow here. What would he do? Should he go out himself? He turned to the monitors, and saw the others. No, he thought, his place was here, making life as terrible as possible for these lowlifes. And that he would certainly do, now more than ever. The Scarecrow would be brought back, he assured himself, and when he was, Lyle would make an example of him, he decided. Not to mention taking more extreme measures to prevent escaping.

It was his place to keep them from bringing chaos and disorder to the city. He remembered, always waking up, not knowing what to expect. Being frustrated and helpless. But this would happen no more, he knew. This escape had been caused by a failure in the system, therefore, Lyle must set about preventing other such things from happening. Perhaps a back up system?

Now out of Arkham, Jonathan could only think that he had finally managed to get away. Even though he had never really been exactly compassionate most of the time, now he thought about the consequences this could have on the other inmates. Surely when the chief of security found out, he would take harsher measures?! But what could he do? Right now, all he cared about was never going near Arkham or Lyle Bolton again.


	23. Chapter 23

Lyle had never been more pleased to see any of the inmates, as he was when he saw Jonathan again, being dragged back to Arkham by Batman. He had never felt more angrier, either.

Jonathan begged and begged not to be taken back. He felt renewed fear as he looked up. There, on the top of the stairs, was the chief.

Lyle walked down the steps.

"I'll take it from here, Batman." he said, and introduced himself, showing his identification.

It was the least he could do, after all. He had failed in his duty to protect the citizens of Gotham from this. He couldn't look him in the eye. He had allowed Jonathan to escape.

"Congratulations, Professor Crane, you're the very first inmate to escape Arkham under my charge." he continued.

He grabbed the trembling Jonathan.

"You're also the last! I won't let you and the people of Gotham down again, Batman." he promised this more to himself.

He was quite ashamed, and felt angry. Angry at Jonathan who had escaped. Angry at himself for having allowed him to escape. But that would not happen, he promised himself.

Lyle dragged Jonathan up the steps, and shut and locked the door behind them. He had added a few more locks and security measures to this door as well as the others.

Lyle had said that Jonathan would be the last inmate to escape, and he was determined that it would be so. After the escape, he had been determined to make the others pay for Jonathan's having escaped. But after he made an example of this, none of the others would even think about escaping.

Life at Arkham had grown increasingly terrifying since Jonathan's escape. The chief had been so furious. It was so quiet now, as no one dared to make a sound. They could hear footsteps. It was a sound that terrified anyone, as they could only be one person's.

As they heard them approaching, most of the inmates cowered, and tried to make themselves as invisible, as unnoticeable as possible, terrified that they would be chosen next to spend who knew how much time in solitary.

But the chief wasn't alone. He was dragging Jonathan, who was now back. No one had ever seen the chief look so livid. Much more so than any of them had ever seen him before, if that was possible.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything had been prepared since the time Lyle had first noticed the escape. He had been sure that Jonathan would be brought back. And as always, he had been right. Here he was now.

Jonathan didn't think it had been possible to feel more terrified. Even after escaping, he had not been able to feel calm. He was terrified of being caught. And being brought back. And now he was again. Unlike before, now he could not think that things could not possibly get any worse, which was actually a good thing, as when it came to thinking up new ways to cause terror among the inmates, Lyle was always ingenious. He was actually begging, him the master of fear, begging the chief to just allow him to return to his cell, apologizing for escaping.

Unfortunately, most methods of physical torture were not an option for Lyle, as the doctors would immediately find out that the inmates were being mistreated. Mistreated!he thought. How could someone be worrying about this scum being mistreated?! He shook with rage. But then, his methods were more effective than anything else could possibly be.

He had prepared everything from the beginning, but now, they were going to find out exactly what happened to anyone who even tried to escape from Arkham. He walked into the room. There, stood a very deep bucket of water. Using the PA system, everyone in Arkham would hear exactly what happened.

The inmates startles when they heard the PA system. But then everything startled them now, so much in terror were they living in.

After turning on the PA system, so the other inmates could hear, Lyle dragged Jonathan up to the bucket, and plunged his head in.

Everyone heard Jonathan gasp, then they would hear the water, and that would disappear. All they could hear was the water splashing. And just when it seemed that the most likely thing was that he would have drowned, they heard him again, begging the chief to stop, which of course, only motivated Lyle to keep going.


	25. Chapter 25

No one knew exactly what they were hearing. Was this was some method of torture? But surely there could be nothing worse than solitary! Could there? Just what was happening? Everyone was terrified that whatever it was, what if they were next? They only knew that whatever was being done to Jonathan must be terrible. They could hear how terrified he sounded. Just what could the chief be doing to him? Perhaps it was better that they don't know what was being done to Jonathan. This was surely his punishment for having escaped. The escape had enraged the chief so much, and had made things much worse, yet hardly anyone felt any resentment toward Jonathan. They were too terrified.

When he dragged Jonathan back to his cell, Lyle made sure that all the inmates saw. Instead of going straight, he took him down all the corridors, for everyone to see. Jonathan could only just keep up the chief, who didn't even bother slow down. Whenever it seemed Jonathan would fail to keep up, he would simply pull, or perhaps even push.

This time, Jonathan couldn't even beg. He had no breath left to say anything. He only wished to be in his cell. Finally, once everyone had seen, Lyle took him back to his cell. He felt humiliated, but very glad to reach his cell. There was absolutely nothing there, as privileges were a thing of the past, and he did not feel safe, as he once had. No one did. Rather the opposite. For all the inmates, each second was only to be living in fear. Fear of each other, fear of the chief, fear of everything.

Jervis was shaking in his shoes, and as he heard Lyle approaching, he backed into a corner. Harley was almost in tears of terror, and was trying to hide under the bed, as she heard the chief approaching.

Lyle smirked when he saw this. She wanted to hide under the bed, did she? He would make sure she hid there. What would be best for her to find there? She would not want to so much as go near the bed after what he would prepare for her, which was very fitting, as no one ever left their cells.

A few days later, the news came that there was to be a hearing. Not that Lyle was worried. After all, it would simply serve to show how efficient he was at his job, and perhaps to offer him a pay raise, not that he cared for the money. As a matter of fact, what he would prefer most would be to have his contract extended. Even if they did not pay him, he would still remain here. He simply cared about keeping control, but most importantly, keeping order. Keeping the inmates under control, therefore, keeping chaos from coming to Gotham.


	26. Chapter 26

Finally, the day of the hearing came. Lyle was not worried. After all, there was only one way for things to turn out. He felt unconcerned as he sat, listening to the inmates, pretending to be puzzled and concerned as to how they felt about his methods. There would be no complaints, or anything, he knew. Anyone who dared, knew what happened to those who questioned his methods.

Harley was surprised by being asked if she wanted to say anything about the chief. She turned to look at him, the memories of the hours, days, perhaps even entire weeks, she had spent in solitary coming to mind. She remembered watching the other inmates being tortured, tormented and humiliated by the chief. And she remembered what he had told her when she had first wanted to tell the doctors about him. They would not believe her. They would believe him. And she would end up in solitary, or perhaps worse, as she had seen had happened to Jonathan.

Lyle waited patiently for Harley to speak. She said she had nothing to say, which pleased him.

Then he saw the ventriloquist. Lyle hated this. Imagine, blaming it on a puppet. He had used this to his advantage by threatening to drop it in a can full of termites. He felt much satisfaction at the memory.

Finally, Jonathan, who had simply sat there. He didn't seem to have much to say. He was just too terrified to speak, and he kept remembering the horrible experience and humiliation he had been forced to endure after he was returned after his escape.

This time, Lyle decided would be a good time, and he said, sounding genuinely puzzled, that Jonathan must have misgivings about his methods.

However, no one had said a word, and it was proposed that his contract was extended. Lyle was please at having had his contract extended. The inmates, on the other hand, were horrified. Perhaps the only small ray of hope they had was that the chief could only be here for so long.

At last minute, it seemed they had decided to speak up. Lyle was furious. How And what infuriated him most was the fact that the doctors did seem concerned and shocked that Lyle would have treated them like this. How dare they?! But now he saw. He had made a mistake he could see now. He had been wrong all along. He had tried to protect Gotham from them, yet he had been going about it all wrong. It was not the inmates themselves who were responsible. They were merely symptoms. The cause were _them_!


	27. Chapter 27

Lyle could not believe what had happened. He was chief of security no more, but then, he thought that was just as well, as he had known seen what the real cause was. Now he could fight it more effectively, until he had defeated it. He must go to the source.

Just how could they not see the chaos they brought! So he must take care of them first, and then the inmates, he decided.

It sickened him to see them on the news, giving them publicity, almost making them heroes. So that was another one! The media! He must keep that in mind, as well.

Surely now, they must be trying to restore the comforts the inmates had before he had been hired. The thought sickened him, and he felt very enraged.

He must do something about it as soon as possible! But he must think carefully, as now he would certainly see to it that this disorder was no more. Things must be different, with nothing random.

He could see it now, the city running smoothly, with nothing unexpected, one always feeling safe and secure, knowing what each day would be like. No surprises, and everything under control.

Of course, he would have to be in charge himself to see that things were done this way. His life had been full of random events, he remembered, but that would be no more. He remembered how unsure he had been, and how he had little control over his own life. All because of that chaos. He would defeat chaos. That must be his only priority now. He must restore order. He had been going about things the wrong way. Now that he saw the cause he would know what he was up against, and he would take the right course of action. Which must be right away. Once that was complete, then he would take care of the inmates, and see to it that chaos and disorder were no more.


	28. Chapter 28

Lyle had spent much time preparing everything, and it was ready. He was pleased with his work. Soon, he would eliminate the chaos which reigned over Gotham.

The doctors could scarcely believe what they found. Lyle Bolton had done such a good job of keeping the inmates quiet, and had been such a good worker. They went through all the records Lyle kept, and couldn't believe what they saw. It wasn't too difficult, after all, everything was neat and organized.

There were records of who spent how much time in solitary, and how much it would appear that they did. It was no wonder the inmates seemed to have lost a sense of time! They could be in solitary for weeks, thinking perhaps it was only a day. Or a day, thinking it could have been weeks.

They also saw that it had been due to carbon monoxide poisoning that the inmates had appeared to catch the flu. They could scarcely believe it. And all this had escaped them.

But then, Bolton did such a good job, that the doctors had known certain leisures which they had never known before he came, and he had always insisted that no one appreciated just how hard the doctors worked, and what they did for the city, and were not appreciated as they should be, except by himself.

There were hardly anything like fights, and only one escape. Of course, now they saw that it was due to the terror he inspired in the inmates, and the security cameras and microphones he had installed.

They would probably have found out everything by now, Lyle was sure. How he had kept the inmates under control. But that would be to deal with later. Right now, he must go to the source, and once he did, then he would see to the symptoms, as he now thought of them.

He rechecked that everything was prepared. It was.


	29. Chapter 29

The first thing was to rid the city of the cause, he knew. It pleased him to see the mayor, the reporter, the commission, and the doctor as his prisoners. He must make sure to keep a very close eye on them. They would not be creating more chaotic scum. Therefore, now what must be done, is he must rid the city once and for all of them. He looked through his notes, and counted how many inmates were in Arkham. That would be too much. How could they not have seen just how things really were, and how they were causing it? He decided the best course of action would be most likely to finish them off at once. As they were in Arkham, he must target the asylum itself. Of course, once he had done that, there would be no more need for it, as everything would be as it should be in the city. That must be the next course of action. And he must take it as soon as possible.

He was wondering what would be the best way to do it, to cause as little disorder as possible, when he noticed on one of his cameras and saw that now Batman was there. He had not been expecting this, and was furious that things were being disturbed. After all, he had it all carefully planned. He looked at the clock. There was not much time. This was exactly the thing he was aiming to destroy from Gotham. Chaos, uncertainty, unpredictability.

No! thought Lyle. He felt terrified and angry that things seemed to be slipping from his control so quickly. Thankfully, he still had the prisoners. How was it that he was the only one who could think clearly, and see things how they really were? What must he do? He must eliminate everything that contributed to the problem, and as he had been wrong about the doctors, politicians, and reporters, he could now see that Batman was also part of the problem, therefore he must also rid the city of him. He must!

Lyle was being led down the corridor. He could see the inmates in their cells. It was obvious that they had not learned their lesson, as they were as noisy and chaotic as before he had come to work there, but that was fine. At the trial, everyone seemed pleased that he was being sent to Arkham as an inmate himself. Little did they know that this was actually what Lyle had planned all along. Now there was no way they would remove him, and therefore, he could now keep an eye on everyone.

_I must thank Esperata__, __since if wasn't for her encouragement, this story would probably never have been written. _


End file.
